


==> Porrim: Pay For Your Arrogance

by High_Spanxicutioner



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cumshot, F/F, Porrim bites off more than she can chew; does not regret it, Spanking, Teasing, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 11:25:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17959586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/High_Spanxicutioner/pseuds/High_Spanxicutioner
Summary: How hard can a spanking even be, anyway?





	==> Porrim: Pay For Your Arrogance

**Author's Note:**

> Like what I do? Buy me a coffee! http://ko-fi.com/K3K67DKS

"Go ahead and get undressed then, Porrim!"

  
It's an unusually quiet night in at the hive our two protagonists share, the hushed and nervous type of quiet that accompanies a new experience. It'd been a grand total of three days since Aranea had first mentioned her apparent fetish for dishing out some old-fashioned discipline, and those three days had been spent gathering tools and doing the proper research, all of which had been done fairly easily due to the simplicity of the request.  
After all, Porrim had reasoned, exactly how much preparation does one really need to do in order to deliver an ass-beating?  
Aranea has to admit that she isn't wrong, either. All they really needed to do was a little light research into the proper ways to deliver a spanking, and after that it had been a simple matter of amassing the materials and setting aside a time to do it- the last part being surprisingly difficult, due to needing to juggle Porrim's ensuing inability to sit down with the various shared responsibilities they have with their friends.  
Not that Porirm seems to think that much is a problem, of course. Right from the beginning, the jadeblood had been dismissive of just how much a spanking like that might hurt, consistently waving off the warnings with a glib remark about how she's a big girl, and that she can handle it. Eventually, Aranea had just shrugged and decided to drop the topic, opting to simply let Porrim realise what she'd signed on for at the time- and now that the time is here, with her sat on the high-backed chair and draping a towel neatly over her knees, she really can't wait to see her girlfriend realise she's bitten off more than she can chew in real time.  
Giving a faint nod at the instruction, Porrim doesn't waste any time in doing precisely as she's asked- her dress is playfully dipped down at the shoulders first, before being pushed over the edge, gravity claiming the slinky garment and dragging it down past the jadeblood's curves to pool on the ground.

  
She's not wearing anything under it- she never is- so she's ready to go right then, striding over to Aranea with a swing in her hips and a smug sort of expression on her face. Coming to a stop in front of the girl, she sets her hands lightly on her hips, a cocky smile resting smugly on her lips.

  
"Is this good?" She purrs, her smile only widening at the faint blue flush that rises on Aranea's cheeks. It's so easy to fluster the blueblood, it really is... though she's doing a remarkable job of muscling through this time, straightening up in her seat and smoothing down her dress and the towel thereupon in preparation of Porrim unavoidably messing it up when she bends over. Something that does indeed come to pass, the towel bunching up as Aranea reaches out to grip Porrim's wrist lightly, gently but firmly pulling the taller girl down over her lap, settling her down so she's dangling off at both sides, leaving her entirely exposed and vulnerable- something she's not quite used to.  
Still, if the sudden stiffness pressing into Aranea's clothed thighs through that towel is anything to go by, she's pretty into it.

  
"I think it'll do nicely, yes!" Aranea proclaims, holding back a giggle at Porrim's subtle attempts to shift and regain her balance; not that she'll be achieving much, this chair specifically chosen for its height, and thus its ability to render Porrim dangling helplessly in place.  
Now that Porrim's in place, Aranea can focus on prepping her a little more thoroughly, shifting her about and adjusting her own grip on the slipper she'd grabbed earlier to use for their fun. With all that done, the leathery back of the slipper is tapped firmly against Porrim's bare bottom, and the blueblood speaks again.

  
"Well, if you're ready, I think we'll start!"  
Without waiting for a response from her sprawled-out girlfriend, Aranea gets right to it as promised- her hand rises, gripping the slipper tight, and swiftly falls for a sharp, stinging 'pop' of the shoe's sole against Porrim's backside. The response it gains from Porrim herself would be minimal, for now, but there's definitely a quick gasp and a faint tensing from her just from that first swat. It's deceptive, she's realising, how much such a simple item can sting when it's applied properly...  
But she's not nervous. Not yet.  
Porrim clears her throat once the sting settles, ready to cheekily ask if that's all Aranea's got- but before she can speak, Aranea preemptively answers the question with a resounding 'no' in the form of the slipper swatting down again, and again, a steady clockwork pace alternating cheeks; a slightly more difficult feat than one might expect, given how the blueblood's aim needs to account for the way that Porrim starts wriggling and squirming once the heat starts to build on her shapely cheeks.  
For a little while, there's not much Porrim can do but gasp and wriggle, legs kicking purely on instinct, before she finally manages to find her voice...  
"J-Jesus, Aranea, you could- mm - slow down a little, don't you think?"  
To her credit, Aranea does stop for a moment, idly admiring the green flush, clear but subdued, on her lover's backside. It's a good start, but she's nowhere near done...  
"Already? Porrim, we've barely started!" Aranea feigns surprise, looking down at Porrim with a facial expression the very picture of startled concern. "I thought you could handle anything I could dish out? I hope so, because we're not done yet!"  
Porrim opens her mouth as if to speak, before shutting it again, turning her face back to face the floor and grumbling slightly under her breath. She has to hand it to Aranea- it's a good setup for a little power play, and she walked directly into the girl's trap without so much as suspecting something might be wrong.

  
Drape across my knee, said the spider to the fly...

  
"That's what I thought!" Aranea gleefully continues, tactfully choosing to ignore the subdued little shudder her girlfriend gives at the clear enjoyment the blueblood is taking from all the power she's swiftly gained from the proceedings. Thankfully, gloating over her achievement doesn't seem to be chief among Aranea's concerns right now, so Porrim doesn't need to worry about the indignity of verbal embarrassment- just the physical sort, as Aranea once again gets to work with her slipper. This time, Porrim had a fraction of a second more to adjust and prepare for the onslaught, but even that doesn't really allow her to suffer through with any more of her dignity intact; her legs kick cutely as the slipper bounces off her bottom with a deceptively subdued thwapping noise, each impact of leather sole on heated cheeks dragging another equally heated gasp from the jadeblood, one hand even coming up to cover her mouth in a vain attempt to muffle her squeaks and squeals.  
But, despite her clear attempts at hanging on to what precious little control she'd started this encounter with, it's undeniably clear that Porrim's rather enjoying having her dignity and dominance so soundly stripped of her, each desperate gyration of her hips inwards as she subconsciously attempts to evade the burning sting grinding her neglected erection into the soft towel that Aranea had put down earlier with renewed vigor. It's enough to incur some mewling little moans snaking out around her fingers alongside all the other heated little noises, something that hardly goes unnoticed by Aranea- not that she comments on it yet. No, she's got far more grand plans than just teasing Porrim for getting a stiffy...

  
Or, to put it more accurately, she has a rather simple plan in mind.

  
So, without a further word, Aranea pauses for only a scarce second to shift Porrim back up a little on her lap in order to reverse her slow slide down from all those energised squirming motions, before taking in a breath and moving to finish the first part of their fun. Slinging one of her legs up and over Porrim's prone form, pinning the jadeblood's legs down in place and making the other girl squeak in surprise, Aranea tosses the slipper aside in order to focus on her own palm instead.  
With the boost in strength compared to the average human, or even compared to the warmer hues of her own species, Aranea can rest assured that she's not taking much of a downgrade in terms of raw strength; rather, it's a trade from the dull warming thwack of the slipper to a more sharp, crisp *smack* of her palm as it bounces just as dutifully off Porrim's now quite shaded bottom. Each of the firm swats she delivers, keeping up the same bliseringly quick pace as the slipper had been using, drags another strangled noise from the deeply embarrassed jadeblood sprawled out over her lap; the woman's taken to covering her whole face with both hands as the sting and the arousal build up to near-unbearable levels each, and it's clear that the rising crescendo of their little bout of fun is about to peak before its gradual decline...  
As Aranea anticipated, the peak comes in the form of a startled moan from her girlfriend, the woman's thighs pressing together and her hips humping the blueblood's legs feverishly for a few seconds. As if the physical reaction weren't enough to clue her in, Aranea quickly feels the warm dampness of the towel catching Porrim's genetic material, her spanking only starting to slow down once she estimates that Porrim's orgasm has finally started abating itself.  
Deciding to show a little mercy, Aranea doesn't speak at first, opting instead to rub slow and soothing circles over the warm, flushed cheeks sprawled out before her. Porrim seems to need the attention, too, the girl breathing hard and shuddering a few times as she works through the confusing, exhilarating mix of emotions and physical feelings coursing through her prone form. Once she recovers, though, she purrs a little, grimacing as her shifting reminds her just how sticky she is.  
"Well. That was... new." She comments, squeaking indignantly as Aranea gives her throbbing bottom a teasing pinch.

  
"I knew you'd like it!" Aranea coos, leaning down to press an excited kiss to Porrim's forehead before straightening up again. "Next time, I think I'm going to acquire an old belt. It might be harder to make you, uhm, pail with that implement, but I think you'd really like it. Oh, and next time, you can spend some time with your nose pressing into a corner, I'm told the anticipation improves things eightfold..."  
The excited chatter continues for a good minute or two, before Porrim gently extracts herself from the blueblood's lap, standing up and reaching back to gently rub her aching backside with both hands.

  
"I think we should focus on cleaning up before we plan the next session, Aranea."  
Aranea blinks a few times in surprise, shaken out of her rambling excitement, before a crafty grin crosses her face. She plucks up the towel, setting it aside neatly, before slowly dragging the hem of her skirt up past her thick thighs.

  
"First thing's first, Porrim! Don't you think it's unfair that only one of us gets any pleasure tonight?"  
She winks, and Porrim grins, the latter sinking down to her knees.  
Clearly, the evening has only just begun...


End file.
